Checkmate
by Ladymagdalena
Summary: Keith and Allura are trying to find a way to change the Arusian Law about an improper marriage of the heir to the throne while dealing with another one of Lotor's plans for domination and a traitor from within.
1. Memories

Author's notes:

Main characters and Voltron are the sole property of World Events Productions from Voltron and Voltron The Third Dimension.

Story is based loosely on "The Law According to Love" By Adele & Moira, with some excerpts quoted from the original story. Permissions granted by original author for use of excerpts.

Copyright 2008, 2010 by Marianne Sanderson

_The memory of my date with Keith that night in the restaurant will always be one I treasure, even if it was interrupted by my appointed guardians. Nanny and Coran were always watching out for me, only wanting the best for me. The three of us were like oil and water, not mixing at all.  
- _Princess Allura Juldea, _We Didn't Start the Fire: The Real History of the Doom Wars_

Chapter 1 - **Memories**

Princess Allura sat on the edge of her bed in her chambers, tears welling in her eyes. Lion practice had been a bit more difficult this morning and she knew why. It seemed like eternity since the event had occurred, yet only a few hours had passed. Her emotions, however, would not stop torturing her with the memory of the night before. There had been dinner and dancing with Keith, and then…and then Coran and Nanny had shown up and ruined everything. Or had they? She had returned to the castle, seeking Keith out later that evening for just one answer. _Does he love me?_

"Keith, I need to know..."

Keith shook his head pushing past her opening his door and  
walking in. "Allura, can we just not talk about this anymore? I'm  
really tired of it."

Crossing the room he stopped at his desk.

She followed him in, allowing the door to close behind her. "I'm tired of it  
too...tired of you and your evasiveness! Why won't you answer a  
simple question? Either you have feelings for me or you don't. Don't  
keep leading me on like this."

"Leading you on? Leading you on! Allura," He walked up to her, the frustration evident upon his face. "I have been very up front with you on this. I can't love you!  
Why isn't that clear?" He grabbed her by the shoulders firmly and looked  
solidly into her eyes. "Allura, I can't love you!"

Allura pushed his hands off. "I didn't ask if you _**COULD**_. I asked if you  
_**DID**_!" She turned her back to him.

"Why does that matter? Why are you playing with me like this?" Grabbing her shoulder, Keith  
pulled her around to face him. "You do know I have a heart...don't  
you? I am in fact, human!" His hands balled into fists in front of  
him. "You are causing me more pain with this insistent and pointless  
inquiry, than I think Lotor has ever inflicted on me!" He dropped his  
fists down to his sides, his hands moving to his hips. "The facts  
are...that I can't have you!"

"Facts? What Facts?" Allura's fists mimic his, going to her hips.

"The laws, Allura! What do you mean, 'what facts'? Don't tell me  
you've conveniently forgotten your own stupid planet's ridiculous,  
outdated, archaic, self-serving and self-destructing code!"

"Keith what are you talking about? What laws! Why won't anyone tell  
me?"

Keith stormed back over to his desk ripping open a drawer pulling out a stack of books. "These! These laws, Allura!" He grabbed the first one and  
marched up to her flipping it open to a bookmarked page and shoved it in her face, leaving her no choice but to take it from him.

She moved it away from her face out to a  
comfortable reading distance. "Keith...what are you..." Her eyes lock  
on the title of the page. "Chapter 105 of the Constitution of Arus;  
Article 8, Section 19, Subsection (a) Marriages of Royal Person(s)  
What? What is this, Keith?"

"Oh don't joke with me, Princess. You know full well what it is."

"No, Keith I don't." Her eyes continued to scan the page as she read aloud. "In order that bloodlines  
remain pure, untarnished, and completely traceable for a minimum of  
ten (10) generations and ties with alliances and possible alliances,  
remain strong and undaunted through alliances, arrangements,  
contracts, agreements, and nuptials with other Royal Houses, it is  
the primary function of the Royal House of Arus (hereinafter  
the "Heir") to arrange, contract, and maintain ties through means of  
matrimonious agreements and arrangements with others befitting the  
minimum standards of the Royal House of Arus..." Allura felt as if her head was spinning. "Keith what is this?"

"It's your stupid planet...and you don't know?"

"No Keith, I don't. Enlighten me!"

"Ha! Very funny! You really should get an acting award, you know  
that?" He snatched the book away. "In short..." He snaped it  
closed. "It says you have to marry someone of holding." There was no restraint as he proceeded to throw the book against the wall in anger. 

"What! Keith! What does one book..."

"One! One? What about this one or this one or these here!" He  
went to his bed, reached under his mattress and pulled yet another  
book. "This is my favorite...Ahem... Understanding the Contractual  
Marital Obligations of The Heir " He once again shows her the book and then  
flips open to a chapter that is obviously been place marked and began to read. "When studying Chapter 105 of the Constitution of  
Arus; Article 8, Section 19, Subsection (a) Marriages of Royal Person  
(s) [Cited as: 105 Arus; Artc. 8, 19(a)] one must also consider  
subsections (d) Failure to Provide an Heir Apparent Within One Year's  
Time; and subsection (g) Forfeiture of the Crown in the Event of an  
Unsuitable Matrimonious Arrangement; dissolutions notwithstanding.  
This very small, yet extremely important subsection discusses the  
inevitable forfeiture of the crown by any ruling Heir that makes an  
unsuitable matrimonial arrangement or agreement. For purposes of the  
Constitution and for this discussion, an unsuitable matrimonial  
arrangement or agreement is any matching of a Ruling Member of the  
Royal House of Arus (the "Heir") with a person deemed to be of lesser  
station, i.e. one whose lineage cannot be traced back through royal  
birth for the requisite ten (10) generations. For purposes of the  
Constitution, matrimonial arrangement or agreement includes, but is  
not limited to engagements, betrothals, and other promises of  
marriage."

"Keith...I honestly I had no idea about all this. I..." She uttered, looking around to all the books, walking up to the stack neatly placed upon his  
desk, running her hand down their spines. Each one a breakdown about Arus' royal  
code. Each with many slips of paper hanging out of them with his  
scribbling all over them. She picked one up, taking note of all his  
bookmarks. "Keith? Why do you… why are you reading all this?" She  
asked him as she returned the book to its place.

He paced around the room a bit, book still in hand. "Why? Why?" He  
stops but doesn't face her. "Damn it, I've been trying to find a loophole!"

The future queen of Arus looked at him in utter disbelief as her thoughts ran wild. _All this time he's been trying to trying to find a way that they…_ "Keith? I...I don't know what to  
say, you mean that you really..."

He slowly turned to look at her. "Allura...stop." Inhaling deeply he continued. "Look...all that this has proven to me is that there is just no way."

Dissatisfied, Allura took a step towards him. "Keith, we could appeal. If the laws  
are that archaic..."

He drops his head fingering the book in hand. "No Allura. There's  
just too many. It wouldn't work."

"Yes it would." She moved to him, grabbing the book from him while trying  
to find his eyes. "They'd have to listen. It's only logical that  
you should be..." Silence ensues as she keeps trying to read his eyes but Keith wouldn't let  
her, yet she continued. "Unless...unless..."

He finally looks at her. "Unless...what?"

"Unless, you're really just afraid?" She studied him intently. "Afraid of being King?"

"What! What are you talking about? Afraid?" Keith tried to pull away, but her blue eyed gaze trapped him.

"You are afraid of the responsibility aren't you?" she said to him, her gaze growing more piercing. "That's why you're finding all these..." She held the book up in front of him. "These obstacles!"

Keith glares at her. "Allura! How dare you! Afraid...What are you  
talking about? Exactly what about being the King would be different  
than what I am doing now?" He gestured wildly with his  
hands. "Am I not filling that role now? Am I not now doing all the  
things that your King would do?" He counted them off on his fingers as he continued "Commanding Voltron, leading your people, negotiating treaties, managing the castle, and leading relief  
efforts? I'm not afraid of the job now." He dropped his hands, resting them upon his hips. "So, you tell me, Princess! What would I be afraid of? What would your King do that I'm not doing now?"

She slowly looked up, meeting his intense questioning eyes. "Love  
me..." a soft mutter escaped her.

"Again, I ask you. What would your King do that I'm not doing now?"

Allura looked at him dumbfounded. Was that a confession?

Keith shook his head in utter frustration. "Allura, look...just  
forget it...I...I've got a report to write! We'll talk about  
this...some other time." He grabbed the book away from her, took her  
arm escorted her to the door and opened it for her as she stepped outside.

"Keith! Don't you dare leave it like this! I will not talk about  
it, some other time! Do you hear me? Keith!"

Keith stepped back from the door and into his quarters as the door started swish closed. 

"KEITH! I'm warning you! I need to know...Ugghahhh! That's it!  
When that door closes on me...this discussion is over! For GOOD!"

The door slid closed, leaving Allura standing in front of it...

Allura bowed her head, tears welling in her eyes. She turned to walk away when  
suddenly...

The sound of a swish filled her ears. The door opened as Keith  
stepped out, grabbed her by the arm and yanked her back inside. As the door  
closed behind them, he quickly turned her around pulling her up  
against him firmly, kissing her full on the mouth in a long,  
passionate kiss, one that made Allura's body go totally limp in  
his arms. She could feel the tingle from the top of her head, to the tips of her  
toes.

Eventually he broke the kiss, pulling back slightly leaving  
one hand holding her firmly to him at the curve of her lower back,  
the other lifting to touch her now swollen lips.

"Allura, I...I thought you knew." he whispered to her. "Listen to me.  
There is nothing my heart wants more than to be your king in every  
facet that job entails."

"Kei...Keith?" Allura could barely speak his name.

Keith placed a finger upon her lips. "Shhhhh, let me finish. Allura, I love you. I always have. And I always will. I have always dreamed of our future, you and I, side by side,  
our children all around... I've imagined us growing old together,  
telling our grandchildren all about our great adventures. But that's  
all it is Allura...a dream...a silly pilot's dream. I'm sorry if I  
mislead you. It's its just I..." His eyes started to shimmer as he  
looked into hers. "I love you so much, my Princess." Keith moved in  
closer again. They were so close, he could almost taste her. "Forgive me for  
loving what I cannot have." His eyes closed as he leaned in to kiss her once again. "Forgive me"

He broke the kiss once again, pulling back before losing himself completely.

She looked back up to him with all the love in her heart, her eyes  
alive with ardor. She reached up to wipe the streak of a tear from  
his cheek.

"How can I forgive you, when I am just as guilty? Keith I..." Her sentence never finished as they dissolved  
completely into one another…

_Deet. Deet. Deet. _The sound brought her back to the present. Allura wiped her own tears as she relished in the memory. "There has to be a way." She said aloud. "There has to be a way." Glancing at the flashing light on her desk she remembered that she had asked her staff to ring her quarters once word had been received that Eva von Trapp, better known throughout the castle as Nanny had arrived safely on Earth.

Crossing the room, she touched her desk deactivating the sound which would alert her staff that she had received the message. A sudden knock at the door startled her. "Princess, may I enter?" Keith's voice inquired from the other side.

Allura straightened her gown as she turned to face the door. "Please come in."

Keith walked in dressed in his favorite red jumpsuit. Just the sight of him brought butterflies to her stomach.

"Princess, about last night…" Keith started to say.

Allura turned away from him, her skirts swishing as she did so. "You could have waited a few more days before you tried to forget what happened."

"Allura, hear me out." The Voltron Force Commander begged.

Silence continued to fill the room. When he didn't receive a response Keith continued. "Both of us were a bit off during lion practice today. We can't let what happened last night affect our job to defend Arus."

"Keith, I never said it would."

"I know. But I also know how stubborn you can be at times. Besides our relationship is more than just a delicate issue here on Arus. Galaxy Garrison usually frowns upon fraternization amongst the ranks."

"Keith, the team's assignment here on Arus is not exactly the typical Garrison assignment either." She replied turning back to face him.

"I'm still your commanding officer."

"And I am still the ruler of this planet." Allura touched her index finger directly to Keith's chest as she spoke. "And if I recall that in itself supersedes all of the above if I so choose."

"Touche.'"

A small smile crossed the Princess' face as she turned and walked over to the window observing the lion monument where black lion rested. Blue skies could be seen all around and a few clouds had recently appeared dotting the skyline like cotton balls. _How peaceful_. She thought. "Lotor has been awfully quiet as of late."

Keith nodded his head in agreement thinking to himself. _Too quiet if you ask me. _Looking down at his watch he was disappointed. He'd hoped they would have more time to discuss the previous evening. "I'm due to relieve Lance in Castle Control. We need to talk about this further."

"Yes we do, _**Commander**_**.** But right now we both have duties to attend to, and if I don't get moving I'm going to be late and I promised little Tammy Waltrip that I would help her pick out a dress for the Annual Admiral's Ball back on earth."

"Tammy Waltrip. Not little Tammy that wore Pidge's uniform that one time so he could remain in Green lion?" Keith inquired.

"Yes. That Tammi. Except she's not so little anymore." Allura replied. "She's about Pidge's height and the top in her class. She's home on leave from the Space Academy for a few days. From what I hear she's surpassing Pidge's records by leaps and bounds. Who knows? Maybe we have a future Green Lion Pilot on our hands."

Keith silently laughed at the thought of Tammy flying the Green Lion. Taking Allura's arm in his the two exited the Princess' quarters parting company at the end of the corridor.


	2. Surprise

Author's notes:

Main characters and Voltron are the sole property of World Events Productions from Voltron and Voltron the Third Dimension.

Story is based loosely on "The Law According to Love" By Adele & Moira

Copyright 2008, 2010 by Marianne Sanderson

_Some say we are predestined to follow a certain path no matter how much we try to change it and I was no exception. Going to the Academy and becoming a pilot for the Voltron Force was my way of being rebellious against my family. I never liked keeping the truth about my background a secret from my friends and teammates, but as father reminded me every time we spoke, it was better that way. I wasn't fair to my friends or my teammates but it was the only way I was going to be allowed to go to the Academy. There's an old earth saying, when life throws you lemons, you make lemonade. I still hate lemonade. And I still despise that damned dress and what it stands for._

- From the Collected Journals of Lieutenant Lisa Sterling, Sea Team Pilot

Chapter 2 - **Surprise**

"Madame Ambassador, there is an incoming message for you." The voice echoed over the room's communicator.

"I'll take it here in my room. Please transfer it to the televid terminal." She replied pushing the remote switch from her desk. The raven haired beauty looked at her reflection in the mirror and stuck out her tongue at it. Standing up she used her hands to iron out wrinkles in the lavender dress she was wearing as she crossed the room. _This is so not me! _She thought to herself. _I hate this damned thing. I'd rather be in a jumpsuit instead of this dress. _Upon reaching the other side she tweaked the controls to get a better view. "Yes? What is it?"

An older, gray haired man appeared on the screen. "You look lovely. But then again I am a bit biased. You are my daughter after all. I do miss seeing you dressed like that."

"And you know how much I hate dressing like this." She replied sarcastically.

"Is everything ready for the meeting?"

"As ready as it can be. I haven't done this in quite some time. I've had…other commitments." The Ambassador replied. In her mind she recalled sitting at a café table reading a book pausing momentarily to look out at the vast darkness of space and enjoying a moment of solitude as men and women in white, blue, red and brown uniforms walked past.

"I'm sure you have." The elder smiled at his daughter. "Are your escorts with you? Galaxy Garrison has informed us that they have been advised to serve as your bodyguards if necessary."

"Yes father." She tried to hide the annoyance in her voice. This so called _**meeting**_ was taking her away from the place she had grown to call home and placing her right in the middle of a war zone. Like that should bother her. War had become a way of life for her a long time ago.

"You know I would have gone myself if I could have. But you are my daughter and also an Ambassador of our planet. It is still a part of your duty…"

_Duty. Schmooty. _She thought. "I know. I know." She bowed her head to her father. "And you need not repeat what you have told me numerous times about how it was a condition of my _**relocation**_. I can assure you, everything will go off without a hitch."

She looked out of the window at the planet below. "I have to go now papa. The ship is approaching Planet Arus as we speak. There are some preparations that I must complete before we disembark on the planet. We'll contact you from below."

"Blessed be my daughter."

"Blessed be father." She ended the transmission pausing momentarily to take in the beauty of the planet below. Reaching for her scarf and with several twists and turns later the she had managed to cover her face so that only her eyes were visible. "Princess Allura is in for one hell of a surprise." She said aloud. "Hell, the entire Voltron Force is in for a shock." Chuckling, she exited her quarters and headed for the shuttle bay to meet up with her escorts. She smiled at the thought that ran through her head. _Bodyguards my ass. _ _I can defend myself._

"What do you see old Witch?" Prince Lotor asked the witch Haggar while sipping his wine and admiring his Harem of females. _The fruits of my conquests. They serve me well, but there is one yet whom I do not possess. _Visions of Princess Allura accompanied his thoughts.

"It appears that Princess Allura and Commander Bartley have fallen out of favor with each other. A disagreement perhaps?" The witch moved her hand over her crystal ball.

Lotor hated Haggar's riddles. If he didn't need her for her twisted mind and occasional spell, he would have rid himself of her long ago. "And for what reason should that concern me?"

"It seems… my evil prince…that Commander Keith and Princess Allura are shall we say…more than friends…" Haggar let out one of her nasty chuckles. "Or have you forgotten how he came to her rescue while you and Viceroy Throk were busy with the Fleet of Doom?"

Lotor threw his glass of wine at the Harem. Several of the girls ducked for cover as others fled the room. "He can't have her! She is mine! The Princess is mine! I shall be the one to steal her innocence. Not that pathetic flyboy Keith!"

Haggar took a step back and then peered back into her crystal ball. Images of the ship carrying the raven haired girl in the lavender dress appeared. Haggar studied the markings on the hull. "Wait! There is more..."

The Prince of Doom stopped his temper tantrum long enough to hear what she had to say. "Speak to me old witch!"

"It seems that a ship bearing the diplomatic markings of the Planet Oleron is preparing to arrive on Arus."

Lotor stood up off his throne. "Oleron? I thought Zheppo destroyed that miserable planet years ago."

"Apparently he wasn't successful. Either that or…"

"Don't you dare say that name old witch!" Lotor sat down and pushed a button on the throne. "Ready my ship. We depart immediately."

"Shall I prepare a Robeast?" Haggar inquired.

"Bring your best one. But first we must proceed to outpost 54. I have business to attend to. _**THEN**_ we shall invade Arus and I shall take what is rightfully mine." The two exited the throne room heading straight for Lotor's flagship.

Maryann Asguard stood at the back of the great hall waiting patiently for the Princess to finish with her subjects. Her reddish-brown hair was pulled back into its famous ponytail, though today she had traded her cloak and sandals for more appropriate attire, a golden blouse and tan skirt. The Caspian scientist had relocated back to Arus some months before, but not without much prodding from the Voltron Force. At Allura's request, and with the blessing of Coran Sasul, Allura's advisor she had been granted title, privileges and duties of Castle Scientist.

With her subjects attended to Allura walked to the back of the room to address the young scientist. "Thank you for helping me today. Your knowledge is invaluable."

The two headed towards the team lounge. "You are most welcome your highness." Maryann answered.

"Must you be so formal?" Allura pleaded. "You are my friend. Let's save the titles for formal occasions."

"Nanny will never hear of it."

"Well I don't care what Nanny thinks." Allura asserted. "So we agree that formal titles are for formal occasions?"

"Agreed." She paused for a moment. There was something she had wanted to discuss with Allura for some time, but never felt that the time had been right. "Allura, when you asked me to return to Arus, it was not an easy decision for me to make given my feelings about war and violence. However, I'm glad that I did." An image of Keith and Hunk tending to her wounds in a cavern on Caspia formed in her head. Keith would always hold a special place in her heart. But her heart now belonged to another. That person was none other than William "Hunk" Bartlett, pilot of the yellow lion.

As they approached the lounge they could hear Keith and the others carrying on about something. Allura suspected they were recounting how each had a hand in Keith and Allura's date the night before. Upon entering Maryann sat down next to Hunk and laid her head upon his shoulder.

The Yellow Lion Knight proceeded to wrap his arm around Maryann, pulling her to him. "What's up Princess?" Hunk inquired.

Allura looked at the happy couple. Of all the team to marry first, Hunk was the last any of them had suspected to fall head over heels. Heck, everyone had been taking bets that Allura would have to perform a shotgun wedding for Lance from one of his notorious one night stands. No sooner than Maryann had returned to the Castle of Lions Hunk had fallen head over heels for her. "Keith," Allura addressed the Black Lion Knight, "Is everything in place for Ambassador Gnilrets?"

He nodded. "Mmhum"

"Gnilrets. Sounds like a real winner." Lanced poked fun at their arriving guest.

Keith sat up. "Lance this is a serious matter. The ambassador is brokering a very delicate treaty and Galaxy Garrison is counting on us to make sure nothing goes wrong."

_**ATTENTION VOLTRON FORCE. THE SHUTTLE BEARING AMBASSADOR GNILRETS WILL ARRIVE IN THREE MINUTES ON THE LANDING PAD FOUR NINER ZERO**__._

Keith pushed himself off the couch. "Ok team. Let's go greet our guests."

The shuttle ride through the atmosphere had been relatively uneventful save for a few air pockets. Relieved, the occupants rose from their seats and prepared to disembark.

Pidge Montenegro, the youngest of the five Voltron Force Members had experienced a growth spurt in the years following the initial defeat of Prince Lotor and King Zarkon, and now stood an inch or two taller than Nanny, something that irritated the governess and drove her crazy. He studied the shuttle intently. S_omething about that shuttle is bugging me. Where have I seen those identification markings before? _ Suddenly it hit him. _Of course!_

"Ambassador, the people of Arus welcome you." Keith greeted Oleron's Ambassador and her entourage as they disembarked and headed towards them.

"Whoa!" Lance said as the young woman came closer. "I was expecting a guy, but she's hot! Even with her face covered."

Allura kicked him.

"Lieutenant Lancelot Duncan Makdowall, you'll mind your etiquette where the Ambassador is concerned." Commander Jeff Lamana, leader of the Vehicle Voltron Force reprimanded as he exited the shuttle.

"What the…" Keith started to ask.

Ambassador Gnilrets slowly removed the dressing covering her head shaking out her long raven black hair in the process. "And that, my dear Lance, is why I never accepted any of your advances on me at the Space Academy. You flunked etiquette."

Lance's face turned a bright shade of red.

"Li…Lisa?" Keith looked at her inquisitively.

"Surprise" The Sea Team pilot replied pointing her left thumb over her shoulder. "Oh, and Pidge, I think you'll be interested in meeting my other escort. I believe you two share something in common."


	3. Tension Afloat

Author's notes:

Main characters and Voltron are the sole property of World Events Productions from Voltron and Voltron the Third Dimension.

Copyright 2008, 2010 by Marianne Sanderson

_Of course I was suspicious of everyone who claimed to be of a lineage suitable for a marriage to the Princess. Allura was the little sister that I never hand. What big brother wouldn't want to protect his little sister? Sure, I knew that Nanny and Coran were only trying to keep their promise to King Alfor but Nanny was so blinded by us being soldiers she wouldn't even entertain the thought that we were also looking out for her baby. Besides, driving Nanny crazy gave us some entertainment when we weren't busy fighting the Forces of Doom.  
- _Lance Makdowall to Rebecca Moriarity in a subspace interview regarding his _memoirs_

Chapter 3 - **Tension Afloat**

Lotor looked at the young Prince from Planet Ashelon who knelt before him, head bowed in service to the Prince of Doom. When first discovered Ashelon was believed to be a twin planet to Oleron, however years of research had led scientists to believe that it was actually one of Oleron's moons. King Zarkon's spies across the galaxy had informed him that the inhabitants of Ashelon were becoming dissatisfied with the Galaxy Alliance, particularly with their representation on Planet Earth. And the young man before him had spent the last hour re affirming that information. If he, Prince Lotor, could gain a stronghold in the region, he could seek out and kill that traitor Hazar and his whore of a sister Dorma. With the two of them gone surely he could sway the old guard back to the ways of the former Drule Empire and eventually conquer them as well. "And why should I align myself with you? What have you to offer me?" Lotor scowled.

The younger prince rose to stand. His long, jet black hair fell across his eyes down onto his shoulders. "Your quest to make Princess Allura your queen has traveled far my lord. I have the resources you need to help you achieve that quest." The young man brushed the hair away from his eyes. "My father King Maximillian petitioned the Galaxy Alliance for a location to discuss matters that concern both Ashelon and Oleron. That _**neutral**_ location just happens to be Planet Arus. With my resources, you would even succeed in eliminating VOLTRON one and for all."

Lotor trusted no one. Yet this proposal intrigued him. "If you fail, you will die." He advised the prince thinking to himself, _you'll die anyway when I have no further need for you._ "And what are you asking me for in return?"

"Only to command your armies" Prince Zordar replied with a smile. He would not fail. He never failed. "I am much better at the job than the one you call Cossack the Terrible."

_Anyone is a better commander than Cossack_. Haggar thought.

"Very well." Replied the Prince of Doom. "Leave me now and go to Arus. Haggar will provide you with a way to contact us securely from within the castle."

"As you command sire." Two of Lotor's guards escorted the Prince out the door.

Lotor turned to address Haggar. "Let's see this latest Robeast you brought."

Back on Planet Arus the reunion amongst the space explorers continued. A smile crossed Lisa's face as Chip Pidge's twin brother exited the shuttle to join them.

"Pidge!" Chip squealed.

"Chip!" Pidge squealed in return.

"This is certainly a surprise Lisa." Keith commented as he watched Chip and Pidge hug each other. The two youngest proceeded to excuse them elves and headed to Pidge's quarters to catch up.

Lisa could see that Keith was a bit uncomfortable all of a sudden. "You seem a little distraught Keith. Is everything alright?"

"When Marshall Graham called to inform us of the negotiations, he told us that Ambassador Gnilrets and his wife were coming. We weren't expecting this. We...uh...might have a bit of a logistics problem with your sleeping arrangements."

Jeff looked over at Lisa as he spoke. "I don't think that will be an issue. Just give me a blanket and a couch and I'll be just fine."

"It was an unexpected change." Lisa apologized as she explained what happened. "Mother has taken ill and father needed to stay behind with her. I drew the short end of the stick. I had hoped I would never have to reveal this side of my life to anyone from the Academy. I was wrong."

"I don't understand." Hunk crossed his arms in front of him.

"Allow me to explain." My parents, William and Millia Sterling are the Ambassadors to Oleron on behalf of the Galaxy Alliance. When I entered the Academy, they made Marshall Graham seal my records so that only my immediate Commanding Officers would know that I was to someday succeed my parents as Ambassador to Oleron. I earned my way through the academy and onto the Explorer just like everyone else. However, my father made sure to include a supplemental clause in my commission and oath that upon the request of Galaxy Garrison, and should the need arise, I was to be made immediately available to assume my role as an ambassador also." She started to feel faint. _Not now _she thought. _They must not find out just yet._

"So Gnilrets is your…" Hunk thought for a minute. "Of course Sterling…Gnilrets...it makes sense. That also explains the full head covering. What better way to keep Lotor and all the other tyrants from taking you hostage than to hide you in plain sight."

_**ATTENTION ALL PERSONNEL THE SHIP AND REPRESENTATIVES OF PLANET ASHELON ARE ARRIVING ON LANDING PAD SIX NINER ZERO.**_

Allura noticed that Lisa was a bit pale. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Princess. Just out of my element so to speak. It's been a long journey. Wouldn't you agree Jeff?" Lisa looked to the Commander of Earth's Voltron and smiled.

Jeff nervously put his hand to the back of his neck. "Yea."

Lance knew something was up. Granted he hadn't seen them in quite some time, but this wasn't like his friends to be acting so strangely. Before he could say something the ruckus and shouting filled the entrance to the landing bay.

Jeff quickly grabbed Lisa by the hand and moved her behind Keith and the rest of the Lion Team.

"Unhand me you commoner!" The male voice yelled. "I am Prince Zordar and I demand to see Princess Allura immediately! Go tend to my cruiser. That _**is**_what you are paid to do."

"Your Highness," One of the guards could be heard speaking "Princess Allura has instructed us to escort you to your quarters."

"That is not good enough for me! I demand to see her now!" Zordar yelled spotting the Voltron Force out of the corner of his eye.

Without warning he ran past the guards towards the Princess. Instinctively Keith and Lance stepped in front of Allura.

"Whoa there" Lance said placing his hand upon the young man's chest. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Easy Lance" Keith moved Lance's hand from the young man's chest. "I'm Keith, commander of Voltron and head of security for the Castle of Lions."

"I am Prince Zordar of Planet Ashelon." Observing Lisa standing amongst the Voltron Force he pointed his finger directly at her. "**You!** How dare they send **you!** Are the Ambassadors to Oleron so old and feeble now that they have to send a surrogate to do their jobs?"

The words cut through Lisa like a knife, but she refrained from an outburst of her own. This was Princess Allura's home and Lisa was her guest. Jeff placed his hand on Lisa's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Taking Lisa's silence for an answer he continued to insult her. "You know nothing of what is happening on Oleron and Ashelon. You don't give a damn about anyone. You're nothing but an intergalactic slut!"

Jeff had enough of the Prince's outburst. He would not allow anyone to talk to Lisa that way. "Why you..." He started towards Zordar but Allura raised her arm to stop him.

Allura nudged Keith and Lance to move to let her by. "That will be enough _**Gentlemen**_." She ordered as she walked past them giving her a better view of the Prince. There was no doubt about it. He was very handsome. His long jet black hair flowed freely about his face and shoulders. His deep blue eyes nearly matched hers. "I am Princess Allura. And I do not take kindly to those choosing to insult my guests or my _**friends**_."

He knelt down on his left knee and took her right hand kissing it much as Keith and the others had seven years before. "My most humble apologies. I did not mean to offend you." He looked up making sure that her eyes met his.

"The Castle of Lions is a place of peace and solitude for its visitors. If you would refrain from further outbursts it would be most appreciated." Allura looked over at Keith who just nodded at her in return.

"Your wish is my command." Zordar bowed before her. "Please permit me to say, you are much more beautiful than I expected."

"Thank you for your kind words." Allura replied. "My staff will show you to your room as I instructed them to do earlier."

Lance waited until Zordar was out of earshot. "I don't trust him. He reminds me too much of Prince Bocar." His mind drifted back to a day when, shortly after Allura had taken over for Sven, Nanny in her infinite wisdom had suggested that Bocar take over Blue Lion. They later discovered he was sent by King Zarkon and subsequently defeated him with the help of Voltron.

"Lance, don't you think you're taking that to extremes?" Allura asked of him. He just glared at her and walked off.

Feeling that Allura would be safe with Hunk, Jeff and Lisa, Keith hurried after his best friend.

"I'd at least keep it in the back of my mind Princess." Jeff commented. "Lisa and I would be the first ones to tell you that we learned a long time ago not to brush off Cinda and Cric's sixth senses."

"Sometimes I wonder if Lance sees the bad guy in everyone." Allura replied shaking her head back and forth. "Come with me. I'll show you to your stateroom. Jeff, you should find a couch in there as well. I think we can arrange for Chip to stay with Pidge."

Keith quickly caught up to Lance just outside of Lance's own quarters. "Just what the hell was that all about?"

"I'm telling you Keith. That guy gives me the creeps. And on top of that, this whole situation with Lisa and Jeff being here instead of her parents is bothering me. Didn't you see the way they were acting back there? None of it is adding up."

"Lance, it's a long trip from Planet Oleron to Planet Arus. And then when you factor in Lisa having to travel from the Explorer's current location to Oleron to be briefed and then to us, it's tiring. We're just lucky that Galaxy Garrison could spare them." Keith attempted his own explanation of the situation. But like Lance he didn't feel that things were Kosher either.

"Don't you think it's just a little strange that Marshall Graham or even Amalgamus for that matter didn't tell you ahead of time of the change in plans? After all, you are head of security. There was plenty of time during their trip here to notify you. Don't you also think it strange that Garrison would allow the commander of Earth's Voltron and two of its key pilots to leave and come so far away? What if they need their Voltron?"

"I'm sure Marshal Graham had his reasons. But when you put it that way..." Keith's sentence trailed off.

"See." Lance tapped Keith's chest and looked at his best friend. "Besides, I saw the way that so called Prince was looking at Allura and we've all seen that look before. From every single Prince Nanny brings around here to marry her off to. I know how you feel about Allura. You need to tell her."

_If only you knew Lance. _ Keith thought to himself. "You've tried that line with me for years and I keep telling you nothing will ever happen so forget it alright? She's a Princess and I'm a pilot. It can and never will happen."

"Whatever you say Commander Stick in the mud. You can fool yourself, but you can't fool me." Lance started walking down the hallway then turned back to face his friend. "Just tell her before its too late."

Keith watched as Lance continued down the passageway. "I already have Lance. I already have." Keith said aloud as headed toward his quarters to file his latest report to Galaxy Garrison. Then he was going down to the archives for more research.


	4. Mysterious Happenings

Author's notes:

Main characters and Voltron are the sole property of World Events Productions from Voltron and Voltron the Third Dimension.

Copyright 2008, 2010 by Marianne Sanderson

_The Castle of Lions was and always will be a place of magic and mystery. Just as the five lions have a spirit of their own, so does the Castle.  
- _From the collected journals of Coran Sasul

**Chapter 4 - Mysterious Happenings**

Just prior to their departure to Arus from Outpost 54 Haggar had sent one of the many harem girls to him as a way to satisfy his manly needs. Upon the young slave's departure from his company she left him with two items from the Sorceress of Doom. A lapel pin for his royal sash and an Amethyst Crystal.

Having been told by the slave girl not to remove either from the box in which they rested until after he was taken to his quarters on Planet Arus Zordar now took the crystal from its box and placed it upon the nightstand next to the bed and secured the lapel pin to his sash. Placing the sash over his head and across his chest he admired himself in the mirror.

"Don't you know that vanity is one of the seven deadly earthly sins?" Haggar's voice cackled startling the Prince.

"Wh…Where are you?" He asked looking about the room but finding no one.

"Right here where you put me." Haggar replied.

"What the…" Zordar started to say then realized that he had been talking to the Amethyst Crystal. _So that's how she plans to infiltrate the castle!_

"When the time is right I will use this crystal to pass from my dream dimension into the Castle of Lions. Clever little plan isn't it?" She asked.

"How will I find you?"

"_**YOU**_ will not find me. _**I**_ will find you. Just do as the Voltron Force tells you." The old witch ordered.

"Hail Prince Lotor!" Zordar acknowledged and departed the room.

"Damn it! No matter how many times I got through these books there is simply just no way!" Keith slammed the cover shut.

_If it is your will…it shall be done._ The feminine voice resonated from within the archives, startling the Voltron commander who immediately unholstered his weapon and assumed a defensive posture. He scanned the archives but found nothing. _King Alfor? _He thought to himself. _No, that was definitely a female voice. And it didn't belong to Allura. Am I starting to lose it?_ Lowering and holstering his weapon he looked down at his watch he realized that he'd better get back upstairs immediately. He had spent way more time down here in the archives than he originally planned. The sounds of approaching footsteps made him more uneasy. As a result he placed his hand upon his weapon, ready to draw in self defense as he once again scanned the room. A sigh of relief came over him as Allura's head Lady in Waiting approached him.

"Your maj…er Commander Bartley," The young girl spoke politely correcting herself in the process, "Princess Allura asked if I would find you. The ambassador's negotiations are underway." The young girl spoke politely. There was a certain aura about her that Keith just couldn't put his finger on.

Keith walked alongside the young Lady in Waiting to Princess Allura as they climbed the spiral brick staircase back up into the Castle. Her black full length tunic and golden circoat appeared to be a bit more faded than usual. "Your name is Maria, isn't it?" He asked taking the lead.

"Yes sir. My mother, Lady Novena, served in King Alphor and Queen Anastasia's court before Allura was born. Mother and Queen Orla became best friends during that time. Mother eventually went to Helena to serve Queen Orla and I was born shortly thereafter."

"Yes. I remember that you came to Castle Arus from Queen Orla's court about the time that Lance, Pidge, Hunk and I were reassigned back to Earth following our defeat of Doom's forces. Before Lotor escaped from Bastille 12 and started this war all over again." Keith turned around to help Maria over the last step into the castle, but she was nowhere to be found. It was as if she had vanished into thin air!

Prince Zordar hit the table with his fist then pointed a finger at Lisa. "The joint mining venture between Ashelon and Oleron is just an excuse to plunder what little resources we have left! The rulers of Oleron tell us that the ore will be used to provide the energy needed for the defensive weapons on both planets yet the larger of the main defensive weapons is on Oleron! Do you take my father for a fool?"

"No your highness, I do not. And I can assure you Galaxy Garrison has nothing but the utmost respect for your father." Lisa calmly replied. "Need I remind you that it was not the people of Oleron that drained most of your resources but it was the Drule Empire? At the time when most of your resources were depleted the Drule Empire was searching, looking for a new homeworld for their people. We too were falling victim to Emperor Zheppo and his maniacal plans. Trust me, I know."

"What would _**YOU**_ know about it?" Zordar continued to bait Lisa.

_I was there the day we, as Voltron, freed both planets you moron!_ Lisa thought as she looked up to assure herself that Keith and Jeff were still at the back of the room. As she proceeded to continue trying to get through to Zordar she silently asked herself just how did her parents manage such irate and conceited people?

Jeff observed Lisa looking at them from across the room and nodded back at her. He could see the restraint in her expression. He was proud of his teammate for trying to diffuse Prince Zordar's temper.

Keith sensed some tension coming from Jeff. Zordar's shouting had subsided for now and he turned his attention to his friend, hoping that small talk would ease Jeff's mind "I never would have guessed Lisa was a diplomat."

Jeff nodded. It was as if Keith was looking at a mirror image of himself. "It took me a while to get used to the idea once Hawkins called us in and laid it all out. Lisa wasn't too thrilled about it. Hell, she'd never even told Ginger and those two share everything."

"Sometimes I wonder if Allura…" The Black Lion Knight started to say.

"Wonder if I what?" Allura interrupted.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." Keith walked over to the other side of the room to get a better view.

"What's eating him?" Lance asked joining the group.

"You've got me." Allura replied. "Let me see if I can talk to him"

The Princess of Arus walked over to the Black Lion Knight. "Keith, what is it? You're on edge. Jeff's noticed it. Lance is asking about it. What's bothering you?"

"What the hell do you think is bothering me?" His voice was still low, but louder than normal. "Two nights ago I was holding you and expressing my love for you like any normal couple. It's eating away at me Allura. I want to love you openly and be with you. Not from behind closed doors. But I can't there's just no way."

"Keith, we had this discussion already. We can petition the council…do more research…"

"What do you think I was doing when you sent Maria down to the archives to find me?"

Allura looked at Keith as if he suddenly had three heads. "Keith, I have no idea what you're talking about. Maria left for Earth three days ago on the same shuttle as Nanny. She's on loan to Galaxy Garrison."

"I'm telling you Allura, she was down in the archives."

Allura placed both hands on her hips. "Keith, I know where all of my Ladies in Waiting _**are at all times**_. You personally put that security protocol in place over 5 years ago."

Suddenly the castle Klaxons began to sound.

_**ALERT ALERT. GENERAL QUARTERS. ENEMY APPROACHING**_

"Damn it! Lotor _**WAS**_biding his time." Keith immediately went into command mode. Raising his wrist com to his mouth he shouted "Voltron Force! Get to your lions!"

Both Allura and Lance nodded an acknowledgment as Keith continued barking orders to the security personnel. "Get Prince Zordar to the safety of the castle shelter. Commander Lamana will see to the ambassador." By this time Jeff had grabbed Lisa by the arm and headed out the door.

"Yes Sir!" The young officer saluted then swiftly escorted the prince out of the room as Keith ran to join his teammates.

No one noticed the hooded figure walk from the shadows as it followed the Prince.


	5. The Battle Begins

Author's notes:

Main characters and Voltron are the sole property of World Events Productions from Voltron and Voltron the Third Dimension.

Story is based loosely on "The Law According to Love" By Adele & Moira

Copyright 2008, 2010 by Marianne Sanderson with Guest Author Zejan

_Of course raiding Planet Arus is my favorite pastime. I'll never tire of it. And I will have Princess Allura as my bride.  
_ -Prince Lotor when asked about his obsession with Planet Arus

**Chapter 5 -The Battle Begins**

Maryann's voice was full of urgency as she communicated with the Voltron Force. "Keith, Lotor's Armada has just entered the atmosphere. They'll be in range of the castle in five minutes."

"Roger that. We're heading to intercept." Black Lion quickly took the lead with the rest of the team following in their signature V shaped formation. As usual, The Prince of Doom's timing was impeccable.

_**Prince**_ Lotor_. _For all of his arrogance and aggression, he was the genuine thing. If he wasn't so despicable, he could ask for Allura's hand and have it, simple as that. Not that she would ever agree, but the very idea left a bad taste in his mouth nonetheless. The negotiations between Lisa and Zordar were at a stalemate. Sooner or later Garrison would recall her back to the Explorer. Who knows what effect that would have on Oleron and its people if she were unable to arrive at an amicable resolution of the situation? And what, exactly, did Maria mean when she spoke to him in the archives? How did she get there in the first place? Realizing that he was starting to allow himself to be distracted, Keith quickly pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind. "Alright team. Let's go get 'em."

"May the spirit of King Alphor be with you." Coran's blessing was punctuated with a dry, raspy cough.

Allura thought to herself. _His health is not what it used to be. He spent so many years watching out for me and putting my well being first. _ Her mind drifted back to all those years Coran had spent trying to raise her on his own, keeping her safe, hidden and protected from Zarkon often at the expense of his own well being. That was until that fateful day. Keith…

"Princess! Keep her steady. You're falling out of formation." Keith's voice brought her back to reality.

"Sorry Keith…I…I got a little distracted."

"We don't have time for distractions. You of all people know that." Keith had to be stern with her. As the team commander he could not show favoritism. Not to Allura, not to any of the team.

Allura felt like crying. Even after all these years she still felt like the weakest link in the chain.

"Lay off her Keith." Lance retorted. "We've got enough trouble ahead of us."

" Lotor's frontal attack ships are dead ahead," Pidge interrupted. "Maryann, can you make a determination of how many ships?"

The Arusian Scientist responded quickly. "There are a minimum of fifty-two drone ships. No sign of Lotor's flagship yet."

"The Valdez." Lance snorted. "Great name for a Doom Ship. He must've hacked into the academy archives."

"Lance, what are you talking about?" Allura asked.

"Tell ya another time Princess." Hunk replied as he narrowed his eyes at the blips filling his screen. The drone ships were coming much faster than expected. "They're here!"

"Alright team." Keith commanded. "Let's break formation and hit them with all we've got."

"Hit 'em fast and hit 'em hard." Lance stated unleashing Red Lion's Ion Laser Cannon.

"Don't mind if I do." Hunk cracked a smile as he pulled hard left and fired his rotary missiles.

"Tail Lash Laser!" Blue lion took out two more ships

Black lion cut through several more ships with the aid of its Ion Knife.

Pidge released Green Lion's spike bombs. "Here comes the second wave…"

"Keith!" Allura yelled. "Watch your right flank!"

"Oh no you don't!" Lance sliced through the ships as they converged on his best friend. "Not this time."

Coran cringed as a series of blips converged on Blue Lion. "Princess!" he hissed through clenched teeth. "Use your missiles!"

"I see them Coran." She replied. "Firing Ion Darts!"

Maryann prayed for the safety of all the team as they battled the enemy ships. Her gaze, however, was fixed upon the Yellow Lion and its pilot. Her fists clenched as each ship fired upon him. She could not bear to lose Hunk. Their lives together had just begun. Had it not been for him, she might not be alive today. It was his insight that persuaded her to reprogram the doom robots helping to bring about the conclusion of the first Doom War.

Coran heard footsteps approaching the console, and he turned to look. "Lisa…Jeff…Chip…" Puzzled as to why the three pilots had disobeyed Keith's orders, Coran arched his eyebrows .

Jeff held up his hand. He recognized that look. "Save it Coran. Keith and Princess Allura have good intentions. We are soldiers first. Civilians second. How can we help your Voltron Force?"

The Castle shook violently. Maryann's fingers danced over the control panel assessing the situation. She turned briefly to face Coran and the others. "Coran, the second wave has broken through. There are more of them than the Lions can handle." Her gaze passed from the Vehicle Team members to her mentor.

Coran sighed, but nodded an agreement. As much as he did not want to disobey Keith's orders, this was not the time to argue. There were too many lives at stake. "Very well. Follow me. We'll aid the front gunners."

"Lead the way Coran." Chip piped up

"And we'll follow." Jeff replied following the elder statesman toward the doorway.

Lisa grabbed her skirt and lifted it slightly to give her more ease of movement to follow the others, tripping in the process. "Ugh." Was all she could say as she silently cursed her current choice of clothing.

Hearing Lisa nearly fall, Jeff stopped and rushed back to help his teammate to her feet. "Lisa, what do you think you're doing? More importantly, _**WHERE**_do you think you are going?"

"With you. The more gunners the better. "

Jeff shook his head. "No Lisa. Not this time. You're staying here with Maryann in the Command Center."

Lisa curled her hands into fists. "You're not leaving me behind Jeff. I'm part of the team too. I've earned my right to be out there."

Maryann tuned out the discussion as she continued to monitor the battle. The Lions were fighting off the ships as fast as they could but one out of every four were getting past them and heading towards the castle. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Coran and Chip waiting for the Air Team Commander.

Jeff placed his hands upon Lisa's shoulders. "_**YOU are the Ambassador**_. You need to remain here." Jeff's authority was evident in his voice yet his eyes met with hers.

"But that's never been an issue before."

_Damn it Lisa! Why won't you listen to me!_ Jeff thought. _You're as stubborn as a mule._

"There are other reasons why and you are well aware of them. I have my orders and so do you. There is no time to argue. You're staying here with Maryann and that's final!"

Lisa sighed. She'd known Jeff long enough to know when she was fighting a losing battle with him. She was disappointed, but he was right. There were other reasons to consider. "Very well…_**Commander**_."

Jeff let his arms drop to his sides. "We'll discuss this later." He turned and headed out the door.

_Be careful and come back safely Jeff. _ Lisa said a silent prayer as she watched him leave. Unconsciously her hand settled upon her stomach. What she wouldn't give for some of earth's Peppermint tea to settle her upset stomach.

Lotor watched the battle as his Flagship hovered far above the Arusian atmosphere. Why didn't he think of this before now. "This is too good."

The communications robot turned to face the Prince of Doom. "Prince Lotor, the first and second waves have deployed."

"Excellent." The Prince of Doom stood from his command chair waving toward the view screen. "Send out the third wave and the Robeast!" Lotor strutted back to his command chair and took a sip of his wine. _They'll never know what hit them. In a matter of time Allura will be mine and those miserable space explorers will be the entertainment for our wedding._


	6. Eleventh Hour Calvary

Author's notes:

Main characters and Voltron are the sole property of World Events Productions from Voltron and Voltron the Third Dimension.

Story is based loosely on "The Law According to Love" By Adele & Moira

Copyright 2009, 2010 by Marianne Sanderson

_Yes, it's true that [we] the people of Arus attempted to chase away Sven, Keith, Lance, Hunk and Pidge when they first landed back on the planet after their escape from Doom. But after they restored the sleeping lions to form Voltron, we began to look at them as citizens of our planet and not as outsiders. We learned to trust that they would take care of us and our Princess. Even when the battles were at their worst and the Voltron Force seemed to be outnumbered we always knew that they would triumph over Doom's forces. And sometimes those triumphs came in the most unusual ways.  
-_An unnamed member of the Royal Guard as quoted in an interview with Rebecca Moriarity

Chapter 6 - **Eleventh Hour Calvary**

"What the hell is that thing?" Lance asked as the Robeast slowly emerged from the bowels of the Valdez.

"It looks like a miniature comet." Pidge commented. "With portholes on the side."

"Well, then it shouldn't be all that hard to get rid of. Right Keith?" Hunk replied.

"It may look easy to dispose of but as we all know, Haggar's robeasts _**always**_ carry a surprise with them." Keith looked at his instrument panel. "Let's tighten up the formation gang."

The round comet looking creature hovered in the air as if it were thinking. Suddenly a bright white-blue light flashed from the top of it blinding the five pilots. The five lions tumbled backwards, righted themselves and hovered in the atmosphere. "That thing is going to try to blind us first." Allura stated.

"Not if you lower your visors." Maryann's voice resonated over the com channel.

"That wasn't ultraviolet light Maryann." Keith protested.

"Keith," the scientist's voice remained calm and collected. "Pidge and I modified the visors last week when we were implementing the upgrades to the lions. Based on prior experiences the team has encountered we adjusted them so that they would block out pulse bursts."

_That's my girl. _ Hunk thought. _Always one step ahead of the game._ The Yellow Lion Knight couldn't help but remember meeting his wife for the first time. He remembered how stubborn she had been about letting them protect her from Zarkon. Back then she did not care for war and violence. Now, seven years later here she was in the heat of battle with them.

Another pulse started emanating from the beast. "Do it!" Keith commanded lowering his own visor. "Alright team…let's eradicate this thing." He pushed the levers on Black Lion starting a charge upon the creature. Black and Blue lions appeared to be lagging while Green, Yellow and Red lions were swiftly taking over the lead. This was not good. "Lance! Hunk! Pidge! Fall Back!" Keith yelled.

It was too late. The base of the Robeast began to spin. Grappling arms began appearing between each of the portholes, each flailing about while the upper part of the Robeast remained stationary. By all accounts there had to be at least seven arms if not more.

"Pidge get me an analysis on that thing now!" Urgency was evident in Keith's voice. "Maryann, how are the gunners holding up?"

"Coran Chip and Jeff have gone to aid them." Maryann replied. "Lisa and I are working on an analysis and we'll feed it to Pidge as soon as we get it. For every five ships the gunners are taking out, one is getting a direct hit. I'm not sure how much longer the Castle shields will hold."

"Okay team. Until Maryann and Lisa figure this out, we're on our own." Keith launched a tail lash laser at the top of the beast. The laser deflected back off the beast nearly hitting the Blue Lion. "Princess!"

"I'm alright Keith." Allura replied. "But it was a close call."

Two of the grapping arms reached out grabbing both Hunk and Pidge sinking its claws into them, shaking them violently. "AAUUGGGHHH" Both pilots yelled in unison. As the grip tightened, the remaining team members could see the claws starting to tear the Green and Yellow Lions apart.

"Pull back! Pull back!" Keith commanded to Allura and Lance.

"Keith," Allura's voice was soft but concerned. "What now? That thing is tearing Pidge and Hunk to pieces."

"I wish I knew Princess…I wish I knew…" He replied.

As the battle raged on, back in Castle Control Maryann danced her fingers over the control panel like a ballerina performing the nutcracker. "Lisa, I'm getting some kind of magnetic feedback and it's interfering with our communications with the lions."

"I've seen this kind of thing before…but where?" The Sea Team pilot thought aloud.

Maryann was so busy trying to dissect the robeast that she didn't see what happened next. Maybe it was Devine interference. A shock of electrical energy flowed straight from the arms of the Robeast through the hull breaches of the lions and right into Pidge and Hunk. Both lions immediately suffered a complete loss of power. Each lion was thrown in a separate direction. Yellow Lion fell headfirst into the ground. Green Lion tumbled and bounce as it hit the ground. Turning her head back to face the control screen she let out a scream as tears started streaming down her face. "HUNK!"

"Shit!" Lance cursed. "Keith…" A worried expression crossed his face.

"Hunk! Pidge!" Keith tried to raise them on the com to no avail. His thoughts turned to Hunk's bride. The loss of her family years before had hardened her into a Pacifist long before they had met. Her view on war and violence had changed when she met Hunk. Losing him would be like losing her family all over again. Keith couldn't bear to see that. _C'mon Hunk. Pull out of it. I know you can. Maryann, don't give up hope. You've come so far._

"Keith, I'm getting very low vital signs from Pidge and Hunk." Lisa's voice resonated over the com.

"Maryann?" Allura inquired

"I'm here Princess." The scientist replied between sniffles. "I'm…." the com channel went dead.

"Keith, we've lost communication with Castle Control." Lance had had enough. "That's it. I'm going after that thing." Charging headstrong toward the beast his ion laser cannon fire fired with each step.

"Lance no!" Keith and Allura yelled in unison. Red Lion's direct hit on the creature reflected right back striking Lance head on. Both pilot and Lion spiraled downward to the Arusian surface bouncing off the surface and tumbling head over tail. For the moment Red Lion lay lifeless to all movement.

Allura quickly scanned the lions for vital signs and movement. To see that they were alive but incapacitated brought some relief. "Keith, we're going to have to take on that thing by ourselves. Pidge, Hunk and Lance are hurt and their lions are a mess. Without them we can't form Voltron."

"I know Princess." Keith snapped. "We have to figure a way to disable that thing." _But how?_

Turning their attention back to the Robeast, the vile creature had begun rotate its base in a counterclockwise motion resulting in a strong force that quickly attached itself to the remaining lions pulling each of them closer to the head of the Robeast.

Noticing that the attraction between her own Blue Lion and the Robeast was less than that of the one between it and Black Lion Allura called out, her heart aching as she observed Black Lion inching closer and closer to the head of the beast. "Keith! Pull up!"

"I'm trying Princess!" he yelled back at her. "I can't pull out of it! It's like some kind of magnetic tractor beam!"

Black lion's crest started glowing, repelling the lion away from the beast and even further from Blue Lion. Activating his stabilizers, Keith headed back towards Allura.

"Keith…How did you break free?"

"You got me Princess. Something in Black Lion was affecting the Robeast. What I don't know. But I can't get close enough to do anything to it." Keith's frustration was getting the better of him. _ And if I can't get near it, I can't protect her. _

Allura reversed her lion in an attempt to fall back and come alongside her commander. Blue Lion stopped responding to her commands as the Robeast started pulling her lion closer and closer. All the meanwhile she fought back, frustrated that her lion wouldn't respond to her. "Keith, I can't pull out of it."

Arus' Black Lion Knight watched in horror as Blue Lion started to tear apart with each passing second. His frustration at not knowing how or what he could do was tearing him apart inside. _I'm helpless to do anything. What kind of Commander am I? For that matter what kind of King could I ever be if I can't even protect the woman I love?_

Back on the surface Maryann too was tearing apart inside not knowing what the status of her husband was. Still she had a duty to help protect the castle and the planet. The lights and sounds on the control panel continued to flash and beep.

Lisa was perplexed trying to figure out where she'd seen this kind of interference before but just couldn't remember._ Magnetic fields…Metallic Lion Ships…_ She snapped her fingers.

"That's it!" Maryann exclaimed as the schematics of the robeast flashed in front of her. She tried raising Keith on the com. Unable to do so, she hit her fists on the control panel in frustration. "Lisa, we've got to…" she turned her head as she spoke only to realize that the Ambassador was long gone.

Letting her impatience and impulsiveness get the better of her Lisa's mind raced with each step as she headed towards the shuttle bay. Regardless of her orders she was going to have to enter this battle if the Princess of Arus was going to live.

Lotor could not believe his good fortune. Haggar's newest Robeast was right before him making mincemeat of the Voltron Force. The modifications Prince Zordar had suggested were the key to the Prince of Doom's success. Why he _**might**_ just keep Zordar around after all. Three of the lions were out of commission, their pilots left for dead. _It will be more pleasurable to have that miserable Commander Bartley watch as Allura and I are married than to have all of them for slaves._ Daydreams of his wedding to Allura filled his mind and excited his loins.

"Prince Lotor!" Shouting from one of his doom robot soldiers gained the evil Prince's attention. "Look!" It pointed to the view screen. "Black lion has broken free and the Blue Lion is starting to tear apart! Voltron will be finished forever!"

Lotor cringed. His bride must not be harmed. "Override the Robeast and let the Blue Lion go."

"But sire…" one objected

"Damn it you fool! I _**WANT**_ her in one piece, not strewn throughout the galaxy like pieces of candy." Lotor drew his sword. _I'm surrounded by imbeciles!_

"As you wish sire." The robot replied hoping to be spared Lotor's wrath.

What occurred next was nothing beyond a miracle as far as the Voltron Force was concerned. For Lotor, it was just another miserable defeat for his father to throw back in his face. _This can't be. _The Prince of Doom thought to himself. _There was no way __**SHE**__ could be here. Only __**SHE**__ could figure out how to defeat the Robeast._

"RETREAT!" Lotor yelled to his subordinates. "Retreat now! We live to fight another day!"

"AAUUGGHH!" The Princess of Arus grimaced in pain as she continued to fight the magnetic pull of the Robeast. "Keith I can't break free and my lion is starting to break apart. Lotor must not be allowed to take control of the Castle. Should Lotor succeed at taking me prisoner promise me you will recall Maria from Galaxy Garrison. She knows what to do." Allura pleaded with him.

_What the hell is she talking about? _ Keith thought. "Allura…"

"Keith promise me!" She yelled at him.

As much as it tore his heart apart at the thought of Lotor possessing Allura, Keith clenched his teeth as he reluctantly agreed. "I will Princess. I will."

An unidentified fighter began approaching them from the surface.

"What the…" Keith was dumbfounded. Jeff and Chip were on the castle guns. Lisa was with Maryann.

Lisa's face appeared on Keith and Allura's view screen. Her soft but formal feminine voice interrupted the tender exchange. "Your highness let's hope that's a promise Commander Bartley never has to keep."

Relieved, Keith attempted to brief Lisa as quickly as possible. "Black lion is unable to get close to that thing. Lisa you're the Princess' only hope."

Lisa nodded an acknowledgment. "I understand. Keith you're going to have to grab Blue Lion as soon as it's free and climb to the mesosphere because if I'm right, there's going to be one hell of an explosion."

Keith nodded. "I hear ya. I'm ready when you are. How about you Princess?"

"I'm ready." Allura braced herself. _Long Live Arus!_

Lisa set her targeting scope on the head of the Robeast. "Atta boy. Your sensors should be picking me up right about….**NOW**!" The distraction caused a momentary lapse in the magnetic field allowing Black Lion to swoop in and carry Blue Lion up and away from the Robeast. Lisa fired two shots from her ship then followed the two lions into the mesosphere hovering alongside her friends. A slight burning sensation in her left arm made Lisa check her bio temperature readings on her flight suit - elevated but not dangerous. _That was a close one._

The three Voltron Force members watched as both shots entered the sensor portholes exactly as Lisa had anticipated they would. The energy feed flowed up into the brain of the Robeast causing it to explode from the inside tearing the rest of itself apart. Shock waves could be heard and felt all the way to the Kingdom of Helena. The spectacular explosion sent cheers roaring up from the castle defenders as the inhabitants of Arus slowly emerged from their shelters.

"She did it!" Maryann's voice was filled with joy as her eyes filled with tears while agonizing over Hunk's unknown status. "Lisa did it!"

"Yes she did." Coran's raspy voice agreed as he placed a hand upon his protégé's shoulder as he looked towards Jeff and Chip. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Way to go Lisa!" Chip's high pitch voice cheered for his teammate.

Jeff was not happy that Lisa had disobeyed his orders to stand down. Reluctantly, he agreed. "Yes she did."


	7. Captured!

Author's notes:

Main characters and Voltron are the sole property of World Events Productions from Voltron and Voltron the Third Dimension.

Story is based loosely on "The Law According to Love" By Adele & Moira

Copyright 2009, 2010 by Marianne Sanderson

_I once told the Voltron Force that I did not care for war and violence because someone always ended up being hurt. Seeing my husband lying in that infirmary bed and not knowing the outcome brought those old feelings back to the surface. But a certain Yellow Lion Knight had taught me differently and I knew I had to be strong for him.  
_ - Maryann Asguard as quoted in Princess Allura Juldea's book _We Didn't Start the Fire: The Real History of the Doom Wars_

Chapter 7 - **Captured!**

The hum of the life support machines filled the infirmary. Maryann sat silently by the bed, her head resting on her arms as Hunk remained unconscious with only the machines keeping him alive. Dr. Gorma had informed her that he was in a coma and could be for days or even years. Hunk had taken the hardest hit from the electric shock which practically shut his body down completely. If the rescue teams had gotten there much later it might have been too late. Lance and Pidge had been cleared for duty and released by Dr. Gorma shortly after regaining consciousness. Outside the infirmary she could hear footsteps coming down the hall and the voices of the Voltron Force were just loud enough for her to hear.

"_Dr. Gorma, what is Hunk's prognosis?" Keith asked._

"_It's too early to tell commander. He's breathing with the help of the life support for now. We've stabilized his internal injuries, but it's just too soon to tell. He could be in a coma for days. Then again he may never come out of it. I wish I had more to tell you." The aging castle physician let out a deep sigh and looked over to Allura. "Your highness, as soon as I have an update, I will let you know." Tears filled the Princess' Sapphire eyes._

"_Can we at least see him?" Lance inquired._

_Gorma nodded yes. "But not for too long. I have only allowed Maryann to stay with him indefinitely. The rest of you have only 15 minutes. If you will excuse me."_

"_I'm goin in there." Lance left the group and entered the room. Pidge and Chip followed him._

_As Gorma walked away, Allura covered her face with her hands. It was her fault that Hunk was lying there motionless. He…all of them… were always ready to give their lives at a minute's notice._

_Pulling Allura close to him Keith held her and kissed the top of her head. Sure he might be breaking some stupid Arusian Law but he didn't care right now. "It wasn't your fault."_

_Allura pushed away from him. "Damn it Keith! You're wrong! It __**is**__ my fault. Hunk, Pidge and Lance were trying to protect me! If it wasn't for me Hunk wouldn't be lying there! My god Keith! Think about it. Maryann and Hunk have barely been married six months. And now he's lying there motionless and may never wake up again. You and I both know how hard it was for her to put aside her feeling about war and violence to come and be with us here in the castle. I wouldn't blame her if she hated me for the rest of her life!"_

"_I think you're wrong Princess. But the only way to find out will be to go in there." _Keith's reassured the future Queen of Arus as he held the door to Hunk's room open.

Allura hesitated.

Without turning around to face them Maryann spoke. "Please Princess. Hunk needs you and the rest of _**our family**_ now more than ever."

Allura was dumbfounded. Those were the last words she expected hear from Maryann. _Family_. "I'm sorry." Was all she managed to say.

Maryann rose from Hunk's bedside and exchanged places with Keith. "You mustn't blame yourself Allura. When I moved back to Arus I knew what I was getting into. And when Hunk proposed I accepted knowing full well that someday I might have to face this. Every pilot's wife does."

"But…"

Maryann would not allow the Princess to finish her statement. "No buts. Hunk considers all of you his family. I know he would not hear of any talk like this. You have to promise me…no promise him that you will stop blaming yourself for his injuries."

Allura nodded. "I promise."

"Good." Maryann pulled her friend into a hug and the two of them walked back to Hunk's bedside.

"Fifteen minutes sure went by fast." Pidge said to his brother Chip as they, along with Keith, Lance and Allura walked back from the infirmary to the lounge.

"You're telling me. Our Voltron only carries five minutes of stored solar energy and those five minutes never seem to pass that fast when we had to battle one of Hazar's Robeasts. I'm sure glad we only form our Voltron nowadays to keep in practice. After all, Hazar and Dorma are on our side."

"I still think they're playing you guys. I mean, look at King Zarkon. _**The Peacemaker.**_"__Lance made sure to put the phrase peacemaker in quotes. "He sure put one over on Garrison and Amalgamus. I didn't trust him from the start."

"None of us did." Keith commented.

"Well, I for one know that Hazar and Dorma are the good guys. The new Planet Drule joined the Galaxy Alliance" Chip proudly stated. "In fact, Hazar and Dorma attended the state dinner last week on Earth as the Ambassadors from Planet Drule."

A brother and sister serving as Ambassadors together? Sounds a little kinky if you ask me." Lance snickered.

"Lance!" Allura exclaimed at his insinuation.

"That's enough." Keith wanted this conversation to take a different turn and fast. He soon got his wish.

"Speaking of State dinners and Ambassadors, where are Lisa and Jeff?" Allura inquired.

"Jeff got really livid at Lisa for going into the battle with you guys and as soon as she landed he pulled rank on her and told her that they would be meeting privately to discuss the matter." Chip replied.

"So where is that scumbag Prince Zordar? I still say he's trouble." Lance stuffed his hands into his pants pockets.

"Lance, he's not a scumbag." Allura replied. "An as Nanny would say, need I remind you of your manners while he is a guest in the castle."

Laughter broke out amongst the group as Allura did her best imitation of her governess.

"Coran informed me that he was safely taken to the shelter and is currently in his assigned quarters until dinner is served." Keith looked at the watch on his wrist.

Allura thought about what Maryann had said about everyone being family. Chips comment about Jeff being livid with Lisa after the battle was also bothering her. "Guys, if you don't mind, I'd like to go check on Lisa. I have a feeling she could also use someone to talk to right about now."

"I agree." Keith returned to his commander mode. "Lance, take Pidge and Chip down to the maintenance bay and check on the Lions. I'm going to check in with Coran in Castle Control."

Back in the Lisa's room another scene was unfolding, this one not so pleasant.

"Damn it Lisa….Just what the hell were you thinking?" Jeff yelled.

"The gunners were outnumbered! Hunk, Lance and Pidge were out of commission! Allura and Keith were in trouble! Considering they couldn't form Voltron there was only one way to stop that thing! What the hell do you think I was doing!" Lisa screamed as she turned her back to her commander.

Jeff's hands balled up into fists. He hated arguing with Lisa. "I ordered you to stand down and stay with Maryann."

Lisa's skirts swished as she quickly turned back to face him. "I'm a soldier Jeff. I just can't sit back and not do anything." _Why are you being so unreasonable about this?_

Jeff threw up his hands in disgust. "**LISA**" His voice punctuating her name. "We've had this discussion before. You know **WHY** you were ordered to stand down."

"Why must you keep bringing it up?"

"Because you're stubborn. That's why. We'll talk more about this later." Jeff placed both his hands upon Lisa's shoulders. "I was asked to accompany and protect you. I have my orders. And you have yours **Lieutenant**." This time he disregarded her formal title for her military one. Jeff moved his right hand from her shoulder and picked up Lisa's chin with his index finger. "Look, I have to check in with Hawkins and Paige to explain to them you little stunt. Especially after you mentioned that burning sensation in your left arm. I'll be back in a bit to escort you to dinner. Ok?"

Looking into Jeff's deep dark brown eyes always made Lisa's heart flutter. "Yes sir." Unconsciously she came to attention and saluted him. Old habits die hard.

"Good." Jeff walked out the door nearly colliding with Allura. "Princess! I'm terribly sorry. My mind isn't where it should be."

The sound of something breaking could be heard inside Lisa's stateroom. A concerned look crossed Allura's face. "Jeff, is everything all right? Was Lisa hurt?"

"No your highness. Nothing like that at all. If you will excuse me, I need to check in with Commander Hawkins."

Allura smiled. "Go right ahead. I was just on my way to see Lisa."

"I'm sure she could use a friend right about now. I was a little hard on her." Jeff bowed and took his leave of the Princess of Arus.

_I know all too well how that feels._ Allura thought as she knocked on the door to Lisa's room. "Lisa? It's Allura. May I come in?"

Wiping the tears from her eyes Lisa opened the door. "Please come in."

It was evident from the puffy read eyes and the ruined makeup that Lisa had been crying. Only yesterday she too, the Princess of Arus had been sitting in her own room crying. Allura suspected Lisa had been crying for the same, if not similar reasons. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"I really shouldn't trouble you with personal matters Princess. First of all it's not very becoming of an Ambassador." Lisa rubbed the back of her hands across her still wet cheeks.

Allura took Lisa's hands in her own. "I understand how it feels when your commanding officer comes down on you really hard. Keith does it to all of us. But a lot of times, I do it to myself."

A slight smile escaped Lisa's face.

"I have the perfect Idea. Let's go to the Castle Gardens. I often find solitude there."

Lisa thought for a moment. "I…I guess Jeff won't mind as long as I'm with you."

"Your gardens _**ARE**_ beautiful." Lisa commented as the two girls walked gardens back towards the entrance to the castle. They had just past the pond that was the centerpiece of the royal gardens. Lisa took a deep breath inhaling the evening air. "I can understand why you find solitude here."

"I come out here many nights when I am unable to rest. I've been doing it since Keith and the rest of the boys first on Arus." Allura hesitated as she momentarily thought back to those early days of the war with Doom.

"I wish we had a garden like this on the Explorer. I bet if we could grow some decent herbs and spices Sammy's cooking wouldn't give us all the runs." Lisa covered her mouth to stifle her laugh. Allura tried not to laugh at the comment but quickly joined in.

"Halt!" The two girls could hear the guards say to approaching footsteps.

"I seek Princess Allura and the Ambassador." The voice said. It clearly belonged to Prince Zordar.

Allura looked at Lisa who simply nodded yes in acknowledgment.

"Are you sure?" Allura whispered. "He's been pretty hostile towards you since the moment he got here."

"Yes." Lisa replied with a chuckle. "He has no idea what I really do for a living." An evil grin appeared on her face.

"Guards, you may allow Prince Zordar to pass." Allura spoke with authority, waving her hands as she and Lisa came in full view of the entrance to the Gardens.

Zordar huffed as he and his entourage passed the guards and approached the two women. Bowing before the Princess he took Allura's hand in his own, kissed it and once again looked into her deep sapphire eyes. "My most humble apologies for my rude behavior yesterday morning. I understand that you were almost taken captive by that horrible creature that was unleashed upon these lovely lands."

Allura was beginning to think about what Lance had said earlier about Zordar reminding him of Bocar. She managed to get her hand free and waved his attention to Lisa. "That would have been the case were it not for the Ambassador. For it was her piloting and marksmanship that rid us of the Robeast that Prince Lotor sent."

Zordar raised his eyebrow. He had found what he was seeking. Inching himself closer he asked "Oh? And where di d you learn your skills _Space Explorer_?"

Underneath her skirts Lisa shifted from one foot to the other. This so called Prince was beginning to ask questions that were getting a bit on the personal side. The last thing he needed to find out was her ties to Earth's Voltron Force. "If you recall _**Prince Zordar**_, my planet is a member of the Galaxy Alliance. I have friends that were kind enough to teach me."

_**Space Explorer**__._ The term hit Allura like a rock. _That was no Prince!_ "Run Lisa! He's not Zordar! That's Witch Haggar!"

But there was nowhere to run. As the three had been conversing Haggar, in the disguise of Prince Zordar, as well as members of the Prince's entourage, had strategically surrounded the girls. Allura reached for her blaster only to realize that she, like Lisa, was in a dress and unarmed.

Haggar shook her head and cackled as only a witch could. "Tisk. Tisk. Princess Allura. You know what they say when you assume."

Lance had observed Allura and Lisa heading towards the gardens and his sixth sense had led him to follow them where he had remained discreetly out of sight. "Keith!" He yelled into his wrist com "Zordar's a fake! It's Haggar in disguise! The girls are in trouble!"

"I'm on my way!" Keith's voice responded.

"Princess Allura and the Ambassador are not the only ones in trouble now are they?" Two of Zordar's entourage poked the Red Lion Knight with their walking staffs which had been cleverly disguised weapons and motioned him forward to where the others stood. Two more men restrained him.

The three Voltron force members watched in horror as Prince Zordar and Witch Haggar ceased to be one person and separated into their respective identities, each taking one of the girls while holding a knife to their throats.

"What the hell?" This was almost the same shit Haggar had pulled with Sven years ago and from what Keith had told him quite similar to what she did to Allura back in the dream dimension.

"It's rather simple Lieutenant Makdowall." Haggar cackled. "I'm taking the Princess and the Ambassador and there is nothing you can do to stop me. You can't form Voltron with only three lions now can you?"

The harder Lance tried to wrestle himself free, the tighter the grip restraining him became.

"Princess!" Keith yelled as he arrived on the scene drawing his weapon.

"Keith no!" Allura pleaded with him. "There are too many lives at stake here."

"Listen to your _**girlfriend**_ Commander Bartley." Haggar tightened her grip on Allura. "Drop your weapon and have your guards do the same. Otherwise the Princess dies." Haggar pushed the blade closer. Allura could now feel the cold steel against her bare skin.

"Please Keith. Remember your promise to me." Allura spoke with a calm, soft voice.

Keith's hand trembled as he slowly dropped the weapon growling in the process. "You won't get away with this."

"Ah…to the contrary…" Zordar butted in, "I believe we already have." With his free hand he tapped the lapel pin on his sash. "Zordar to the Valdez. We are ready to return to the ship."

Lotor's voice could be heard on the other end of the channel. "And do you have my present?"

"Yes milord. And a little something extra too." Zordar smirked and signaled to one of doom's soldiers.

A flash of smoke surrounded everyone. Lance was thrown back and fell right on top of Keith. By the time the smoke cleared Haggar, Zordar were gone having taken the Princess and the Ambassador with them.

Jeff came running followed by Pidge and Chip. "Where are they Keith? What has happened to them?" Jeff inquired loudly.

Standing up and brushing himself off, Keith looked at his Terran counterpart. "We don't know Jeff. Haggar has both Lisa and Allura."

"_**HAGGAR HAS WHAT**_!" Jeff screamed charging Keith and raising a hand to punch him.

Lance grabbed a hold of Jeff wishing that Hunk were here to help him restrain Jeff. Pidge and Chip together didn't have the strength that Hunk did. "Back off Jeff." Lance advised.

"Haggar and Prince Zordar took the Princess and Lisa." Keith bowed his head in disgrace as his hands balled into fists. _Damn you Lotor. You won't give up until she's yours or I'm dead and buried._

"We gotta go get Li…them." Jeff corrected himself.

"Jeff," Keith tried to reason with his friend. "We don't even know where Lotor took them. I understand your concern for Lisa. Allura is more than just the Princess of Arus to us. She's our friend and our teammate just like Lisa is your Voltron Force. Lisa is a trained Garrison Soldier. She won't go down without a fight and she'll probably try to protect the Princess at all costs."

Jeff shook his head no. How could he explain this without making a scene? "Lisa can't take on Lotor or anyone else by herself. Not right now."

"What are you talking about?" Keith looked at Jeff strangely. He wasn't making any sense at all. "She's a trained Garrison soldier. We all learned hand to hand combat and survival skills at the academy."

Jeff's anger at Keith's denseness overwhelmed him. Breaking free from his friends he tackled the Black Lion Knight knocking him to the ground. This time the Castle Guards arrived and pulled him off their Commander in Chief allowing Keith to catch his breath. Jeff balled his hands into fists. "Damn it Keith! You just don't get it! _**LISA'S PREGNANT AND SHE'S MY WIFE!**__"_


	8. Reflections

Author's notes:

Main characters and Voltron are the sole property of World Events Productions from Voltron and Voltron the Third Dimension.

Story is based loosely on "The Law According to Love" By Adele & Moira

Copyright 2009, 2010 by Marianne Sanderson

_At first listening to Jeff's recollection of how he and Lisa finally hooked up and got married just infuriated me more considering all the Arusian Laws Allura and I were trying to find a way around. My love for her was strong and the thought of her eventually ending up in a loveless marriage was more than I could bear. It wasn't until much later that that all of us discovered the solution to all our problems lie in the history of another planet called Earth._  
- From the collected journals of Keith Bartley, Black Lion Knight, Voltron Force Commander

Chapter 8 - **Reflections**

"Damn it Keith! You just don't get it! _**LISA'S PREGNANT AND SHE'S MY WIFE!**__" _Jeff's comment took a moment to register with the remaining Voltron Force members.

"_What!" _ They all exclaimed in unison exchanging glances with one another.

"You heard me." Jeff's frustration was beginning to show on his face.

Pidge scratched the top of his head. "But how?"

_More like when?_ Chip thought to himself.

Jeff tapped Pidge on the top of his head. "Hello…like any other couple…we dated…I proposed…we got married. And I'm sure you know about the birds and the bees so I don't have to tell you how Lisa got pregnant."

"I don't know Jeff. Pidge is still pretty young compared to the rest of us. You just might." Good 'ole Lance. Never missing a beat.

Pidge punched Lance in the arm. "I'm not as naïve as I look thank you."

Keith knew that Jeff was as strict with the rules and regulations as he was if not more so because of the ratio of men to women on board the Explorer. Aside from Lisa, Cinda, Ginger and Debbie, who doubled as both scientist and nurse, there were only a handful of female support crew members aboard. "So how did you manage to get around Galaxy Garrison's rules about fraternization amongst the ranks?"

Jeff put both hands behind his head. "I _**married**_ the Ambassador of Oleron's daughter. It's not my fault that she just happened to be stationed onboard the explorer at the time." A twisted smirk crossed his face. "And as for the immediate chain of command…_**THAT**_in itself falls directly to Cric. Aside from Graham, Hawkins, Cric and myself…" Jeff paused, waved his hand at his friends "…you four are the only other Garrison personnel that know. And it needs to stay that way."

"Jeff, why didn't you tell any of us?" Chip asked.

Jeff could tell that Chip's feelings were hurt that he had been left out of the news. "We had to Chip. Marshall Graham's orders. At least we were supposed to for a little while longer until all the official documents were unsealed, signed and processed through Garrison High Command. Marshall Graham planned to release the news at the Princess' Ball that is supposed to occur at the end of the Summit Meeting between Lisa and Zordar. A grand finale so to speak."

Keith had forgotten about the Ball with the capture of the Princess. This new development between Jeff and Lisa however brought him some hope to Keith. _Maybe there is a way for me to get around these damned archaic laws and marry Allura after all._ He thought to himself. "What do you mean by 'unsealing the documents'?

Jeff let out a heavy sigh. "It's complicated."

The sound of footsteps running down the corridor leading to the entrance to the royal gardens interrupted the conversation. For all his years and his ailing health Coran could still manage to get from one part of the castle to another in a very short period of time. Even so he found himself pausing to catch his breath. He wouldn't be able to keep this up much longer. "Commander Bartley! Did my eyes deceive me?"

Facing the man whom Keith looked upon with respect for loving Allura as if she were his own, he had no choice but to inform him of the unfortunate truth. Shaking his head back and forth he replied "No Coran. Haggar tricked us _**AGAIN**__. _ Allura and Lisa were kidnapped by Lotor."

"Oh dear." Coran looked directly into Keith's eyes. "This means…"

"Yes. We must recall Maria from Galaxy Garrison." Keith was still curious about why Allura left these specific orders.

Pidge thought for a minute. "And we'd better let Queen Orla know."

"Whoa." Lance interjected. "Who's Maria? And why do we have to call her back?"

Coran coughed to clear his throat. "Maria was Queen Orla's head lady in waiting until Maria came to stay with us here as Allura's personal assistant back before the war started again."

"That still doesn't answer the why part of my question." Lance crossed his arms across his chest.

"Lance, during the battle with the Robeast… when you, Hunk and Pidge were rendered unconscious, Allura made me promise to recall Maria from Galaxy Garrison if she were taken captive. Allura wouldn't tell me why. Lisa showed up about then and blew the robeast out of the sky so it didn't matter anymore."

The mention of Lisa's name tugged at Jeff's heart. _I should never have left her alone. _He thought to himself. _ But who would have thought that the last words we had would have been words of anger. _ "I need to notify the Explorer ASAP."

Keith sympathized with his Terran counterpart. He could see that Jeff's love for Lisa was as strong as his own love for Allura. He only wished he could be as open about his feelings towards the Princess as Jeff was about Lisa. Placing his hand upon his friend's shoulder he looked Jeff in the eyes. "We'll get them back Jeff. I promise. In the meantime let's go inside. Marshall Graham is not going to be happy when he hears about this." _And neither will the Council of Elders once they get wind of it. Shit._ With the recent battle interrupting the meeting between Lisa and Zordar he'd completely forgotten about the upcoming Council meeting scheduled for later that week.

Coran observed the two warriors that stood before him with love in their hearts. He had known for years of Keith's devotion to Allura and was no fool when it came to matters of the heart. Unfortunately his hands were tied where Arusian Law was concerned. "Commanders," he asked addressing both simultaneously, "shall I take care of the notifications for both of you?"

"Yes." They replied in unison.

One more thought crossed Coran's mind. "Keith, what will you have me tell Maryann?"

_What a question to ask at a time like this? _ Lance thought to himself before addressing the elder statesman. "Don't you think worrying about Hunk is enough on Maryann's plate as it is?"

"Coran is right Lance." Keith let his arm drop to his side. "Maryann still needs to know. After all, she is family." _Didn't Maryann just use those same words to get Allura to stop blaming herself for Hunk's Condition?_

"I still need to know what?" Came the soft voice of Coran's protégé as she entered the Garden.

"Lotor, Haggar and Prince Zordar took the Princess!" Pidge exclaimed.

"And they got Lisa too!" Chip chimed in.

Maryann gasped. Looking to her mentor she asked "What next?"

Keith exchanged glances with Coran who replied with a simple nod. "The best thing for you to do right now is to stay with Hunk." Keith told her. "Until we figure out _**where**_they've taken the girls our hands are tied. Besides, Hunk needs you now more than ever."

Maryann begged to differ. "No Keith. There is nothing more I can do for my husband other than sit at his bedside with sorrow in my heart. That's not what he would want. Hunk would want me to help you get Allura and Lisa back."

"Maryann, are you sure about this?" Keith's concern was evident in his voice.

"Keith, I'm going to give you the same answer I gave you on Caspia six years ago. **YES**. I'm sure I want to do this. I've never forgotten what you…what all of you did for me." Maryann looked to her mentor with determination in her eyes. "Coran, I have some ideas on where to begin."

While Maryann and Coran made notifications and reviewed the events of the past few days, the remaining members of the Lion Voltron Force sat in the team lounge and listened as Jeff recollected how he and Lisa had overcome the odds to become husband and wife.

_Jeff stood watching Lisa as she stared out the window of the observation deck. He'd been there for well over fifteen minutes. Lisa's raven hair flowed freely down her back as she was known to wear it. He was certain that she had seen his reflection but had chosen to remain silent. "A penny for your thoughts Lieutenant." _

"_We've achieved peace with Hazar. We've sent the Fleet of Doom packing. The war on Arus is over and our friends on Arus have returned to Galaxy Garrison High Command. Settlers have started arriving on the new worlds that we have found for them. Where do we go from here?" She turned to face the Air Team Commander._

"_We keep searching for new worlds Lisa. Earth isn't the only overpopulated planet. But that isn't why I'm here. New orders have been handed down. New orders that only apply to you."_

_Lisa gasped as she covered her face with her hands. New orders could only mean one thing…_

"_I've already inquired on your behalf. Your mother has taken ill thus forcing your father to ask Marshall Graham to invoke your Ambassador's Clause."_

"_Jeff you do understand the seriousness of having this clause invoked? It could break up the entire team. I have to leave the Explorer." Lisa's heart began to break. _

"_No you won't Lisa. Garrison High Command has approved this as a detachment assignment. They're sending us along with you."_

"_Us? As in our entire Voltron Force?" Lisa was truly puzzled._

"_And the explorer too. However, I have been informed that I will be the only one allowed to accompany you to the surface. The others will remain in orbit."_

Jeff paused from his story as he got up from the couch to stare out the window. Keith poured two cups of coffee handing one of them to Jeff. He said nothing, only listened as Jeff continued to tell his tale.

"The first few weeks Lisa was back home she fell right back into her diplomatic routine. It was her father who first suggested she and I spend some time alone together and gave his utmost approval when I got the scatterbrained idea to actually try to take her out on a date. All through the War with the Drules I'd hidden my true feelings from her. So with her father's permission I took his place as her escort to one of the formal functions and we really started hitting it off. With peace maintaining itself over in the near universe, I started making some inquires on my own, doing my own research on how to make it work. It took some time, but we finally received the blessing of Lisa's father, Commander Hawkins and Marshall Graham."

_Of course it was easy for Jeff to obtain their blessing_. Keith thought to himself. He didn't have to deal with those damned archaic Arusian laws against improper marriage of the heirs. Keith turned his attention back to the Terran Voltron Commander.

"The look on her face was priceless." A tear fell from Jeff's eye as he recounted his proposal.

_Jeff knocked on the door to Lisa's room. "Lisa, may I come in?"_

_Lisa looked up from the holograph album she had been viewing. In a few days they would have to return to the explorer and back to a life she was no longer sure she could live. "Sure Commander. What can I do for you?"_

"_So it's Commander again huh?" Jeff walked over to Lisa extending his hand for her._

_Lisa took his hand and allowed herself to be guided over to the bay window overlooking the front lawn of the residence. "We return to the explorer and head back out into deep space by the end of the week. As soon as we step foot back on deck, I'll be Lieutenant Sterling and you'll be commanding Voltron again. I'm going to miss being able to just sit back and cut up without a care in the world. Getting to know your civilian side has been something I've wanted to do for years. I'm glad we had the opportunity. But I have to face the fact that you will be my superior once again. Any relationship that we've developed will have to cease. I won't have you jeopardizing your Garrison Career because of me. I love you too much for that." Lisa quickly covered her mouth with her hand. She'd had no intention of telling Jeff the truth. "I'm sorry Jeff. I never meant to lay such a burden on you."_

"_It's not a burden Lisa. I've loved you since I first met you." He cupped her face with both hands. " All throughout the Drule War I had to separate my personal and professional feelings. There were so many times when I just wanted to ask you out on a date but I couldn't. And that night when we were both restless on Planet Neb , I wanted to say something then but again I knew I couldn't. I don't want to give up on you. I don't want to give up on us. We can find a way Lisa. If your parents could do it, why can't we?"_

_Lisa was perplexed. "My parents? What are you talking about?"_

_Lisa's father entered his daughter's room. "Secrets do not remain secrets forever my daughter. At one time both your mother and I were members of Galaxy Garrison. In fact, I was your mother's commanding officer. We found a way and so shall you. I must go now." Her father was gone as quickly as he had arrived._

_Lisa was not satisfied with the answer her father had given. In fact, it left more questions than answers. "Jeff, how do we handle this? Surely one of us will have to give up their commission. I am right aren't I?"_

_Instead of answering her question, Jeff pulled Lisa close to him and kissed her for what seemed like an eternity. When their lips parted he answered her question with one of his own. "Will you marry me?"_

Jeff watched as the Arusian moon started to rise on the horizon. "Her father held a private ceremony the day before we returned to The Explorer."

"At least you had the balls to tell Lisa how you felt about her." Lance slapped Keith on the back as he passed by. "If I had a penny for every report this guy wrote instead of telling the Princess how he felt about her, I'd be a millionaire."

Keith stared at his second in command. "That's _**ENOUGH**_Lance."

"I don't know about the four of you, but I can't sit here any longer reminiscing about the past. None of it is going to help us get the girls back. It's not like there is an EPIRB built into Allura's headpiece." Lance headed towards the door.

"A what?" Chip asked.

"Don't you remember?" Pidge asked his brother. "An Emergency Position Indicating Radio Beacon. They used them back on the ships in the 20th century back on Earth. It was part of our naval history classes at the academy. They used them to locate sailors and ships that got lost at sea."

Jeff snapped his fingers. "That's it!" He exclaimed then grabbed Keith by both arms. "You've got to get me to Dr. Gorma right away. "I know how to locate them!"


	9. Reflections Part Duex

Author's notes:

Main characters and Voltron are the sole property of World Events Productions from Voltron and Voltron the Third Dimension.

Story is based loosely on "The Law According to Love" By Adele & Moira

Copyright 2009, 2010, 2011 by Lady Magdalena

_Lisa and I bonded rather quickly during her stay on Arus but even more so during our captivity on the Valdez. Years later she would tell me that before she left the Explorer to come to Arus for her Summit Meeting Cinda had warned her that things were not as they seemed. Ironically, in the days before the meeting I had conferred with my father in the Crypt where he had told me the exact same thing._  
- From the collected Journals of Her Royal Majesty, Queen Allura

Chapter 9 - **Reflections Part Duex**

Allura stirred in her sleep. _Why was her bed so hard and cold? And where were her blankets?_ She reached down, tugging at them. Her blankets seemed to have a mind of their own and did not want to budge. She would certainly have to say something to Nanny about getting better fitting blankets on her next trip to the mercantile. _Well, I'm awake now. _ Opening her eyes she stared at the dimly lit room. "What on Arus…" Realizing that her bed was the cold hard floor of the Valdez, Allura quickly sat up still gripping the material; a moment of terror afflicting her.

Lisa gripped the Princess by both arms. "Easy Princess. That gas they hit us with when they smoke screened the castle is going to take a few more minutes to wear off." Lisa looked down at the hem of her dress still clutched in Allura's hands but said nothing allowing only a smile to cross her lips.

"Oh." Allura let go and blushed.

"When I came to you were still out cold and there was a blue tint to your skin color. I had to get your body temperature up fast and stabilize it. I'm sure Lotor's guard got a thrill out of it." She pointed over her shoulder towards the door. "The pervert"

A look of inquiry crossed Allura's face "What did you do?"

"I stripped naked and tried to keep you warm with my own garments."

"YOU DID WHAT!" Allura screamed.

One of Lotor's guards peered through the small opening into the cell. "Quiet in there!"

Lisa laughed at her own joke. "No, it wasn't anything like that. Seriously though, I snuggled with you and allowed you to absorb my own body heat. I covered you with my skirt to keep you warm. That part was true. Besides, Keith would kill me if I let anything happen to you. It's a good thing I still wear my flight suit pants underneath that damned thing."

Allura stuck her nose up in the air. "Humph. I'm not as fragile as Keith _**OR**_ Coran think I am!" She just couldn't try to keep a straight face and burst into laughter. Lisa quickly joined in.

The laughter soon subsided and silence once again befell the holding cell.

Allura was the first to break the silence. "So how long have you and Jeff been an item?"

Lisa wanted to hide the truth but knew Allura already could see through her charade. "Is it that obvious?"

Allura sighed as she thought of Keith. "Only another woman in love with her commanding officer would be able to see it."

"You know, Princess, I tried so hard not to be like my mother."

"Please, Lisa, I prefer to be called by my name. Princess is merely my title. And what do you mean not trying to be like your mother?" Allura bowed her head. "I have very little memory of my own mother. Zarkon robbed me of that when he killed my parents."

"I'm sorry, Allura. It wasn't my intent to bring you sorrow. You have to deal with that so much these days."

Allura looked at her friend, her big blue sapphire eyes aglow. "It does not bring me sorrow. As I once told Coran I gain strength from visiting my parents' crypt and from their memories." She sighed. "You were saying you had tried not to be like your mother?"

"I meant by falling in love with Jeff. My mother did the same thing with my father. He was her commanding officer back in their heyday at Galaxy Garrison."

Allura nodded and Lisa continued.

"I spent my whole career working my ass off to do well at the academy and to get assigned to the Explorer. I even avoided using my father's connections as Ambassador just so I could say I did it all on my own. All through the war with the Drules I tried to stay professional. I'll admit that I dropped a hint here and there."

"You mean like the crystal you gave Jeff before entering that asteroid belt that was protecting the Drule Base? The one that supposedly protected him on that Robeast Factory?" Allura interrupted.

Lisa grinned. "Yes. I can't believe that story made its way all the way to Arus."

Allura nodded. "Mmhum."

Lisa's face suddenly turned red. "Oh… I am so embarrassed."

"Nonsense Lisa. It's perfectly natural. You were saying…"

Lisa started to tell her tale. "I guess you could say it all started after Keith, Lance, Hunk and Pidge were reassigned back to Galaxy Garrison. Now that I think about it though, it was a just before Lotor broke out of Bastille 12. We had been asked by Marshall Graham to attend a formal event on Vulromula..." The Sea Team pilot closed her eyes as she let her memories come to the surface…

_Lisa had spent a good portion of the evening avoiding Jeff. If she allowed herself to get too close she wouldn't be able to hold anything back. She sat at the table nearest to the bar stirring her drink when the announcement came that the last dance of the night would be taking place momentarily. "Hey Lisa, wanna dance?" She thought she heard Shannon ask. _

_She figured no harm could come of it - after all, she had danced with him earlier in the evening. Her heart however, wanted something…someone different. She sighed heavily and replied. "Sure."_

_The uniformed hand extended to her helping her out of her chair. "Shannon you really don't have to do this." She commented, her gaze still on the many guests in attendance, scanning for Jeff among them._

"_Lisa, I'm not Shannon. You of all people should know that." Jeff replied._

_Startled Lisa turned to face the Air Team Commander, blushing slightly as she allowed him to lead her from the table._

"_You've danced with every other male member of the team except me. Do I have cooties or something?" Jeff smiled as the two reached the dance floor. Once there he placed his left hand at the small of her back and pulled her into a waltz with his right. His touch alone brought butterflies to her stomach._

"_Of course not." She lied. " It just didn't seem proper. You are my commanding officer." Lisa couldn't. She wouldn't tell him the truth about how she felt about him._

"_Lisa, your __**immediate **__commanding officer is Cric. And I believe you've already danced with him." Jeff whispered into her ear. Lisa rested her head upon his shoulder, savoring the moment._

_The following morning back on the explorer Lisa stared out the window of the observation deck. She'd seen Jeff's reflection and knew that he'd been there for quite some time. His dark hair complemented his brown eyes and oh how handsome he looked in his flight uniform. Jeff finally broke the silence. "A penny for your thoughts Lieutenant." _

"_We've achieved peace with Hazar. We've sent the Fleet of Doom packing. The war on Arus is over and our friends on Arus have returned to Galaxy Garrison High Command. Settlers have started arriving on the new worlds that we have found for them. Where do we go from here?" She turned to face the Air Team Commander._

"_We keep searching for new worlds Lisa. Earth isn't the only overpopulated planet. But that isn't why I'm here."_

"_Is it about our dance last night? Did Ginger already start some crazy rumor about us?" Lisa made a mental note to have a serious talk with her best friend._

"_No Lisa. New orders have been handed down. And these new orders only apply to you."_

_Lisa gasped as she covered her face with her hands. New orders could only mean one thing…_

"_I've already inquired on your behalf. Your mother has taken ill thus forcing your father to ask Marshall Graham to invoke your Ambassador's Clause."_

_**Mother! **__She thought. "Jeff you do understand the seriousness of having this clause invoked? It could break up the entire team. I'll…I'll have to leave the Explorer." Lisa's heart began to break. She'd never see Jeff again._

"_No you won't Lisa. Garrison High Command has approved this as a detachment assignment. They're sending us along with you."_

"_Us? As in our entire Voltron Force?" Lisa was truly puzzled._

"_And the explorer too. However, I have been informed that I will be the only one allowed to accompany you to the surface. The others will remain in orbit. They're quoting security reasons__**.**__"_

Lisa paused in her tale as the guards slipped some bread and water through another small slit in the door. The two girls took the rations but refused to eat.

"I seriously doubt that it's poisoned." Allura commented. "Maybe spiked with a sleeping potion, but not poisoned. Lotor wants me alive, not dead."

"I'd rather eat Sammy's cooking." Lisa tossed the bread to a rat that scurried across the room. Closing her eyes once more she returned to telling her tale. Allura sat, listening to her friend describe many of the scenarios that she, herself, had been trained to do. It was a wonder they had not crossed paths many years before. Lisa spoke of business. And pleasure. And of a scene that she, the Princess of Arus dreamed of happening to her one day.

"_I'm glad you suggested a picnic Jeff. This Ambassador stuff is wearing me out." Lisa smiled as she took another bite of the tiny finger sandwich the staff had fixed for them._

"_It wasn't my idea Lisa." Jeff replied. "It was your fathers. He felt that you needed some downtime from helping out with your mother and assuming her duties._

_A look of disappointment crossed the Sea Team Pilot's face. "I see."_

_Jeff took Lisa's hands in his. Lisa's heart fluttered. "Lisa, I've wanted to tell you for a long time how beautiful you are. But most of all I've wanted to do this." Jeff pulled her close to him kissing her passionately. Lisa melted into him, responding in kind._

_The communicator on Jeff's belt began to beep, interrupting the tender moment. They both muttered an obscenity. "Lamana here."_

"_Commander, Ambassador Sterling is requesting that his daughter return to the Embassy. She is needed to accompany him."_

"_Very well. We'll be there shortly. Lamana out."_

_I guess some things just aren't meant to be. Lisa thought to herself as she and Jeff gathered their things and headed back to the embassy._

Opening her eyes to look at her fellow prisoner, Lisa could tell that Allura was thinking of Keith. "Mother began to get well so I started to return her duties back to her. I was so sure that my relationship with Jeff was over and all hope was lost. That was until a few days before we returned to the explorer."

"Oh?" Allura inquired. "What happened then?"

_Jeff knocked on the door to Lisa's room. "Lisa, may I come in?"_

_Lisa looked up from the holograph album she had been viewing. In a few days they would have to return to the explorer and back to a life she was no longer sure she could live. "Sure Commander. What can I do for you?"_

"_So it's Commander again huh?" Jeff walked over to Lisa extending his hand for her._

_Lisa took his hand allowing herself to be guided over to the bay window overlooking the front lawn of the residence. "We return to the explorer and head back out into deep space by the end of the week. As soon as we step foot back on deck, I'll be Lieutenant Sterling and you'll be commanding Voltron again. I'm going to miss having you hold me. I've dreamt for years of being your girlfriend. But I have to face the fact that you will be my superior once again. Any relationship that we've developed will have to cease. I won't have you jeopardizing your Garrison Career because of me. I love you too much for that." Lisa quickly covered her mouth with her hand. "I'm sorry Jeff. I never meant to lay such a burden on you."_

"_It's not a burden Lisa. I've loved you since I first met you during the indoctrination week back at the academy." He cupped her face with both hands. "Throughout the Drule War I had to separate my personal and professional feelings. There were so many times when I just wanted to ask you out on a date, but I couldn't. And that night when we were both restless on Planet Nebb, I wanted to say something then but again I knew I couldn't. Being here… the picnic…and serving as your escort has only reinforced my love for you. It doesn't have to end here or now. I'm not going to give up on us. We can find a way Lisa. If your parents could do it, why can't we?"_

"_My parents?" Lisa looked at Jeff inquisitively._

_Jeff looked to the doorway where Lisa's father stood and nodded. _

"_My dear child, I was your mother's commanding officer. We found a way and so shall you." She heard her father say. "If it is your will, it can be done." With that the elder ambassador departed the room._

"_Jeff, I want this as much as you do. But surely one of us will have to give up their commission. I'm right aren't I?"_

_Instead of answering her question, Jeff pulled Lisa close to him and kissed her for what seemed like an eternity. When their lips parted he answered her question with one of his own. "Will you marry me?"_

Allura cupped her hands together and sighed. She loved happy endings. Excited she asked "So when is the wedding? You and Jeff just have to have it on Arus!"

Lisa lowered her head as she opened the locket that hung around her neck and pulled out a golden wedding band. "I'm sorry to disappoint you Princess, but Jeff and I have been married for some time. Father performed the ceremony before we left."

"But why didn't you say something to my staff when you arrived and were assigned to your quarters. Surely they would have made the proper arrangements. And to think we had your husband sleeping on a couch!" Allura placed her hand to her forehead in embarrassment. Nanny would never forgive her.

"We thought it best to keep it a secret, especially on this mission. " Lisa's gaze drifted towards the floor once more.

"So how did you pull it off?" Allura inquired hoping that she and Keith could possibly find a link to their own situation.

"It took a couple of days but we got the blessing of Graham, Hawkins and other powers that be." Lisa rubbed her belly with her right hand. It was at that moment that Allura realized why Lisa had been acting so strangely.

"My God Lisa…You're Pregnant!"

"I'm only in my first trimester. That's the real reason Jeff wanted me to stand down during the battle. He doesn't want any harm to come to the baby."

"All the more reason we have to get out of here." Allura reminded her.

The two girls stood up to formulate a plan.

Lisa nodded. "I wonder where Lotor is taking us."

"You'll find out soon enough S_pace Explorers_." Haggar's voice cackled as she emerged from the shadows. With a flick of her staff the Doom Witch bound the two girls' hands pushing them out the door where LaFette and Quequay marched them down the passageway towards an uncertain future. Allura and Lisa each exchanging glances with the other silently wondering just how much of their conversation had been heard…


End file.
